Generally, a hair cosmetic composition used for dyeing, bleaching, or destaining hair contains an alkaline agent and an oxidizing agent. The oxidizing agent acts to remove melanin from hair. The alkaline agent acts to improve lightness of bleached hair by promoting the action of the oxidizing agent. When a hair cosmetic composition contains a dye, the alkaline agent also acts to improve the dyeability of hair by swelling hair so as to improve the permeability of the dye into the hair. A surfactant, an oil component, or a polymer may be added to a hair cosmetic composition. In that case, a certain viscosity is imparted to the hair cosmetic composition, by which dripping is prevented and the adherability of the composition to hair is improved. An organic solvent may be added to a hair cosmetic composition in order to improve the spreadability of the composition.
Patent Document 1 discloses a hair cosmetic composition used for bleaching or dyeing hair containing amino-modified silicone, highly polymerized silicone, and a cationic polymer. Patent Document 1 discloses that the composition may further contain ethanol, which is an organic solvent (for example, refer to Table 2).